Making the best use of the advantages of the magnetic tape which enables a high speed transmission, a digital magnetic storage and reproduction apparatus having a magnetic tape used therein has been used for backing up a magnetic disk and storing data.
There has been proposed a digital magnetic storage and reproduction system in which digital signals are stored on a magnetic medium so that one of logical variables of one and zero or "1" and "0" is indicated by a state inversion of signals "H" and "L" at a time interval of a bit cell period, while the other logical variable is indicated by the state inversion at a time interval of half of the bit cell period, and only a reproduction signal of one of the digital signals is used for decoding the data, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 194,118/1983, for example.